The Kiss on the Balcony
by furubafan74
Summary: Zukaang, told from Katara's point of view.  A slight variation of the famous kiss on the balcony Contains Boy/boy kissing don't like don't read


The Kiss on the Balcony

He did it. He defeated the Fire Lord and ended the war. All without killing anyone. Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord in Ozai's place, and a new era of peace and love was beginning. We were now in Ba Sing Se, on the upper level of Iroh's new tea shop.

Now that the war was over, I didn't have to worry about distracting Aang from his mission. I could finally tell him how I felt. I smoothed down my green dress and took a deep breath. I walked over to the open doors leading out the balcony where I had seen Aang head a few minutes earlier. I froze upon entering the doorway.

The couple was entwined, kissing passionately as the sun set behind them. It would have been romantic. It should have been romantic. Except that I was not the one Aang was kissing. I was the one watching from the sidelines feeling like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, as the first person I truly loved besides my family kissed someone I had considered a friend. Zuko.

Aang and Zuko? But when? When had Zuko stolen him from me? Aang had kissed me on Ember Island, less than a week ago! Aang had still wanted to be with me then, not Zuko! Why was Aang now kissing him as if he was someone Aang had always wanted, always loved, and now finally had?

"When Zuko told me he had met someone else, I thought he meant you. I didn't even consider that it might be the Avatar." I spun around at the sound of Mai's voice. The other girl's voice and face revealed no emotion at all. How could she watch someone she loved kiss another without feeling anything?

I turned back to the balcony. Zuko and Aang were still wrapped in each other's arms and showed no signs of parting anytime soon. I started to step out onto the balcony, determined to take back what Zuko had stolen from me. Toph's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Just because you blew your chance with Twinkletoes doesn't mean you have a right to try and spoil his happiness, Sweetness. And he is happy, Sugar Queen. He deserves someone like Sparky. Sparky didn't shy away from telling Twinkles how he felt because he was 'confused.' Or because of the war. Twinkles deserves someone who will be with him no matter what anyone else thinks or says. Now, when those two finally come up for air and decide to come back in and tell everyone that they're together, you're going to paste a big smile on your face, pretend you're happy for them, and congratulate them. If you want to bawl and carry on about how you blew your chance at being with one of the greatest heroes of our time, then you can do so in your room. But for now, your bruised ego does not give you the right to try and wreck what they've found together. They'll have enough people telling them they shouldn't be together, the don't need from a friend. Is that clear, Sugar Queen?"

I honestly couldn't recall ever hearing Toph give such a big speech before. "What if it isn't clear, Toph? Aang was mine before Zuko waltzed in and stole him! And-" Toph cut me off.

"Sparky was able to 'steal him' as you put because you never bothered to encourage Twinkletoes by giving any sign you thought of him as anything other than a friend or your son! If you had, then Aang would be on that balcony sucking face with you, not Zuko. If you try to spoil their happiness, Katara, then I'll earthbend you back to the Southern Water Tribe!"

I had to admit, it was the fact that Toph wasn't using those stupid nicknames she had given all of us that really convinced me that she was serious. "You knew that Zuko was trying to take Aang away from me and didn't tell me? How long have you known?"

"Twinkles confided in me before that play Snoozles took us to on Ember Island. He said that he was torn between you and Zuko. I told him to ask you if there was a chance of you returning his feelings, since he had a crush on you first. And if you didn't, then to go with Sparky since he definitely returned his feelings."

Mai looked a little amused by this whole exchange. Zuko and Aang were oblivious to anything around them and no one else seemed to have noticed. Thank the spirits for small mercies.

I conceded defeat. I had my chance with Aang, and I had blown it. Now I would just have to deal with it. At this point Aang and Zuko finally parted.

"I'm glad you chose me over her, Aang. We'll have to figure what to do about the children we both need, of course, but I'm sure we'll think of something." I felt hope bloom in my chest. Of course! Aang needed to have children, he was the last Airbender! That meant that I still had a chance to have him even if only temporarily.

"I'm glad I chose you too, Zuko." They kissed again. "Come on, love, we might as well tell the others now."

As they turned towards the door, the thought that I might just be able to steal Aang back made my big smile for them very easy to fake.

Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katara, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Mai and Iroh are not mine. All rights belong to Viacom, Mike, and Bryan


End file.
